Rain
by AnotherAspiringWriter
Summary: Maybe Jade didn't have feelings for Beck right off the bat. Maybe they just met on luck. Maybe she didn't even know he existed until just a few minutes ago. Maybe, just maybe, Beck has little tiny feelings for her Because she's... different. Oneshot


**(AN If you read my story, Things That Seem To Go Right and you got to chapter 11, this story is a oneshot about how Beck and Jade first met. Just kind of like a little background story. Enjoy :])**

I had been in sixth grade for a couple of weeks now, and so far… I absolutely _hate it. _All the teachers are mean and nobody there really seems to like me all that much. After school every day, I walk home and it takes me about half-a- frickin-hour to get back to my house. Today was the worst because guess what… it was pouring rain! Yeah, rain. Thunder sounded all around me and lightning filled the skies. Every time a car drove by me, I was afraid that it would splash the water all over me. But thankfully, none of them did.

Only about five minutes into the walk home and I was drenched in rain water. Did I like? Maybe just a little bit, but not that much. I am just so positive that I will be getting sick sooner or later. Sure, the idea of getting a shot thrills me and all, but that stupid liquid medicine that _says _it tastes like bubble gum but _doesn't _taste like bubble gum… don't even get me started on it.

I couldn't believe it, but it actually started to rain even _harder!_ As if that was even possible. I could've sworn that I would be the only idiot who was out in LA right now just randomly strolling home on my way to school. No hoodie. No windbreaker. No nothing. Yet, maybe I was wrong.

"Jade! Jade!" I heard some dude's voice call from behind me. There was also the sound of water splashing under someone feet that weren't mine. "Jade." The person said one more time as he met me where I was standing.

The boy was around my age, a little bit taller than I was, tan skin, thick jet black hair, and brown eyes. He was wearing combat boots, jeans, a grey t-shirts, and a leather jacket. Hovering above his head was a large black umbrella.

"Do I _know _you?"

The boy looked almost heartbroken. I didn't know why, though. I _still_ don't know who in the world he was _or_ where he came from out of nowhere _or_ why he was walking around in the rain. And how exactly did he know my name?

"Umm… I'm Beck Oliver…?" He said as if this was common knowledge to me. "We're in the same class. I'm actually in _all _of your classes. Including electives. And the other day, I sat across from you at lunch."

"Doooesn't ring a bell." I said, crossing my arms.

The boy who was supposedly named Beck let out a sigh and threw the umbrella over my head. Now we were both standing underneath it and uncomfortably close to each other. _Very _uncomfortably.

"Do you want me to walk with you?" He asked me. "So you don't catch a cold or anything."

I walked away but as quick as I was walking, Beck caught up to me every time. So eventually, I just gave up and let him trail beside me, holding the umbrella over both of our heads. Neither of us talked for the majority of the walk. But as we were getting to be just a few minutes away from my house, I finally cracked.

"Why exactly are you doing this?" I asked Beck, not bothering to look him in the eyes.

There were a few moments of awkward silence before Beck finally decided to give me an answer. It wasn't exactly the answer I was looking for; I thought he might've had some sort of evil scheme planned out, but apparently not…

"Because you're… different." He said, putting his free hand in his jacket pocket.

The rest of the time it took to get to my house was just filled with completely awkward silence. Several times, Beck opened his mouth to talk but decided not to say anything. So, we were standing at my doorstep, Beck still holding the umbrella over both of our heads. I turned around and opened my door, just about to walk inside, when I turned back around to face Beck again.

"Thanks." I said and smiled.

Beck seemed satisfied with his work and gave a toothy smile back to me. It was almost… _nice_ to see him smiling… at me. Not exactly knowing what else to do, I waved good bye and walked inside my house. A few seconds after I closed the door, I heard the mail slot cling. A note laid on the floor in front of me. Signed… Beck.

_call me: 213-427-6364  
>Beck<em>

**(AN I just got really inspired at, like, **_**three in the frickin morning**_** and I just **_**had **_**to write this! I decided to do a weird ritual were I wear my sunglasses while I write… Does it make my stories any better? Or worse? I hope you liked it, it's ok if you don't though. You can tell me. I don't bite.)**


End file.
